


My first

by stopthismiracle



Series: My first and last [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Homophobia, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthismiracle/pseuds/stopthismiracle
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta meet when they are 6 years old, and they don't separate from then on





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be part of a series maybe... i don't know, I don't promise anything. Also this wasn't the original title, but I forgot which was it hihi. Have fun reading.

They met for the first time on a holiday when they were 6 years old. Their parents decided to go to the same resort in Miami and being almost the only kids in that place they clicked immediately. Making friends as a child it's the easiest, he said to himself recalling all the memories from that vacation. The endless hours at the pool, all the places they used to climb, and so on. Everything was easy, even parting was easy they told each other goodbye while playing soccer.

 

It was months later that they discovered they llived in the same city, but in differents parts of it. Both of them were going to the local shopping mall when their moms greeted each other. They interchanged greetings casually and then went to play together in the store. It was the first time they got in trouble together. They got lost while playing hide and seek. They found each other, but not their parents. 

 

When Yuta was about to cry because they couldn't see the adults, Taeyong grabbed his hand and told him firmly they were going to find them. 

 

Half an hour later they found a guard who took them to their parents. They got scolded right there in front of everybody in the store. Yuta smirked at Taeyong while Taeyong had tears in his eyes. This was the first time,  but not the last.

 

Their parents became friends, which was weird in Taeyong’s eyes because his parents usually didn’t meet people from the asian community. It seemed like they hated their ethnicity and decided to not teach their children korean. They decided also to get as far as they could, not choosing the same neighborhood or their career path. 

 

So when Taeyong showed some interest in his culture at 8 years old, his father didn’t answer his questions. Even if he pressed both of his parents, but none of them ever told him a word about Korea. It was Yuta, who was japanese, who showed him about his roots.

 

Yuta’s family was completely different, his parents used to have a noodle bar close to chinatown and sometimes his mother made some japanese pastries for their clients, it was a small shop, but cozy and full of familiarity. They also spoke in japanese in between them, their children were raised bilingual, because deep in their heart they wanted to go back to Japan someday (or at least send the kids to college there).

 

Yuta’s family also had a lot of books, most of them in japanese, obviously, but some of them were in korean, Yuta’s father told him he never knew how they got to their place, and if he wanted he could have them.

It was around that time he started to take ballet classes to improve his posture and height. 

 

When he was 11 he had to move from his house in the suburbs to smaller apartment close to the downtown, he also had to give up on his ballet classes and his private school.

 

Luckily (or unluckily) he got into Yuta’s school, and they went to friends who used to spent their weekends together, to be all the time together. It was nice, and comfortable for him. Yuta taught him everything that was necessary to survive in that school, he also liked to put him in trouble that caused him more than one detention. But contrary to Yuta, he was an excellent student, so he got away more easily than his friend.

 

There was a lot of problems in his house around that time. His parents were fighting all the time, because his father couldn't find a job. So he spent most of his afternoons in Yuta’s house doing his homework while the other was playing nintendo.

 

He sometimes thought that it would be better if Yuta’s parents adopted him, so they could become brothers, like they almost were. 

 

When he was 14 his parents divorced and his father got back to Korea, leaving them behind without looking back.Sometimes in the night while he closes his eyes he still can hear his mom and his sister crying in the living room. 

When his mom overcame the rupture, she started a small business in town that made their finances go to a similar level to when he was still a kid.

 

He started to attend private school and ballet classes again, and also started korean lessons during the weekend. He knew something because Yuta’s friends taught him the basics. But now, he could speak so much more.

 

One day he came home and started to speak in korean to his mom. She started crying while telling him how proud she was. 

 

He didn’t stop seeing Yuta, sometimes they met each other after classes and went to the center of the city to play games at the local arcade store. Around this time something changed in him, or maybe it was always there but only at that time he figured out.

 

It was during Yuta’s 16 birthday that he realised that he probably was in love with his friend. That day he forgot to get him a present, because he was busy preparing for a concert the next month. He ran to his friend house around 11 pm, he knew if he didn’t reach the house before 12 Yuta would get mad at him (and lets face it, he was always scared of losing him)

 

When he reached the door, the noodle bar had his lights on. Inside there was Yuta and his family eating cake. He knocked the door and Yuta’s dad let him in. When Yuta saw him he looked a little bit angry. 

 

“I’m sorry. Happy birthday” Taeyong told him with an apologetic smile. 

 

“What about my present?” Yuta answered him not even looking him

 

“I owe an afternoon in the arcades”

 

“The whole afternoon?” Taeyong made an affirmation sign with his head grabbing a fork to get himself some cake. “Are you staying tonight?” 

 

“I don’t know, I have korean lessons tomorrow morning” 

 

“But you can skip, one day wouldn’t be bad.” He told him grabbing his arm, going back to his usually touchy being. “Also, with my family we’re going to the mountains to make some hiking.” 

 

“Yuta, you know I can’t afford to get hurt right now…”

 

“Then just stay with mom in the lodge, I really want you to go.” 

 

“Just tell him yes, or not he won't shut up about it.” Yuta’s sister told him. 

 

“Okay”. He said resigned to his friend who started jumping in excitement. “But I need to tell my mom first”. He said trying to calm his friend who didn’t listen to him and just kept jumping around.

  
  
  


That night he spent the night in the Nakamoto’s place (before a short trip to his house with Yuta’s dad to pack his stuff for the weekend). They were preparing themselves to watch a movie in Yuta’s room when the japanese boy talked.

 

“Hey, I have never watched you dance…”

 

“Really? Well, it’s not like I’ve been in too many concerts… so… the opportunity never came?”

 

“Can you show me?”

 

“What?!”

 

“I want to see you dance… do it as a birthday present”

 

Taeyong knew he couldn't do much if Yuta pulled out the birthday card on him. So he moved the little table that Yuta used in the middle of his room to “study”, to the side, Yuta got sit in his bed, he took his socks off and prepared himself in the first position, he made a plié and started dancing the part he was preparing for the concert. 

 

He moved around the confined space moving graciously.his arms prolonged themselves beautiful with every movement. He wasn’t paying attention to Yuta while he was dancing, so when he stopped it surprised him that the other boy was standing.

 

“Wow…”

 

“Just 'wow’?” Taeyong teased.

 

“That was… that was… so beautiful…” Yuta said looking into his eyes directly approaching slowly to Taeyong. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“What? No, Yuta!”

 

“I’m going to kiss you.” He said closing the distance between them. Taeyong tried to resist at the beginning, because you’re not supposed to kiss your best friend this way, but then, Yuta sucked firmly his lower lip, and he lost it. He started answering passionately to the kiss. Yuta was surprised at first but then they both melted in their embrace.

 

“What was that?” Taeyong asked. 

 

“I don’t know, but it felt good” 

 

The harshness of the words made left him without words. Because it was true, he still could feel Yuta’s lips on his, and his hands everywhere it touched him. 

 

“I know… I don’t want to lose you” Taeyong said in a quiet voice. But the room was so silent that it was difficult not to hear his words. Yuta embraced him gently, kissing his temple. 

 

“You’re not going to…” He said in Taeyong’s ears softly, he could tell how scared of the situation they were. He felt Taeyong tremble in his arms. His delicate frame crumbling for the first time. Most of the time it was Taeyong consoling him and being the mature one. But this time, all his fears made him fall.

 

Yuta moved them to the bed, not letting go of Taeyong, he was also scared that boy might run away. 

 

“Happy birthday” Taeyong said when he calmed down a bit. 

 

“Thank you, it was the best” 

 

“If you're going to be like this, I’m going to start regretting that kiss.”

 

“Oh, shut up, you’ll never regret it.”

  
  
  
  


The trip to the mountains went from snuggles in the car, to small hidden kisses away from everyone's eyes. Yuta was naturally a touchy person, he always had been, at least with him. It wasn’t weird for Yuta’s family seeing them so close. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I told my family” Yuta told him five months after the trip. 

 

“What did they said?” Taeyong said trying to look calm, but apparently he failed because Yuta got close to him and grabbed one of his hands.

 

“Nothing, it seemed like they already knew.” 

 

“Do I have to tell my mom?” 

 

“If you want to…” Yuta told him hugging him, he felt his uniform crumbling under Yuta’s arms. They were in his room playing games after school. Although it seemed that Yuta had other plans. “I know it’s more difficult for you…” 

 

“I have a  concert in two weeks, my feet hurt…” Taeyong said randomly. 

 

“Hey, don’t change the subject” Taeyong laughed at him. “Really? Do you want a massage?” 

 

“It’s not necessary.” He said, but Yuta was already moving so he could grab one of Taeyong’s feet. He gave him  tickles first, 'till Taeyong was hitting him in his back. 

 

“Now I’m going to start for real” Yuta said pressing his fingers in some points of his feet. “Hey, if you need a massage or something you should just tell me, it’s the least I could do for you”

 

“You spoil me too much” He said, removing his feet from Yuta’s hand, feeling shy suddenly. 

 

“I just want to feel useful, you always get hurt because of your ballet classes, I want to sooth the pain a bit”

 

“You’re the cutest.” Taeyong said grabbing Yuta’s face. “You don’t need to anything.” He said kissing his cheek gently.

  
  
  


Taeyong didn’t say anything but he felt guilty about it, he was such a coward. He was so afraid of losing Yuta or his mom, he couldn’t afford to lose one of the most important thing in his life. He hugged Yuta so tight that night that the other started telling him nonsense in japanese (stuff he heard once in a porn movie that Yuta showed him). 

 

“Shut up, you idiot, I’m going to kick you out.” Yuta laughed quietly, they knew they couldn't make noise because Taeyong’s mom room was a few meters away. 

 

When Yuta stayed in his house they usually made a bed in the floor for him, but at midnight Yuta always climbed up to his bed, giving him kisses in all his face, begging for a space under the sheets. Taeyong always accepted. He liked to sleep with the other boy, even if he sometimes was a little naughty a liked to touch him under his pajama pants. 

 

In the morning Yuta was always sleeping in the floor bed.

 

In Yuta’s house they had to sleep in separate rooms. Just in case. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong used to be proud when he was little of having almost no fears. No, he wasn't afraid to the dark, of nightmares, not even of spiders. He never felt real fear until his seventeenth birthday. 

  
  


They were celebrating his birthday in one of his friends house, he was dancing along Yuta most of the night, until he lost sight of him when he went to the bathroom at some point. He asked for Yuta to all his friends, even the strangers who were there. 

 

It was one of his old friends, Jaehyun, who came to him running telling him that Yuta was being attacked and he came for help.

 

Taeyong doesn’t remember running so fast in his life. In a close street there was Yuta and one of his friend trying to help him free from 3 big guys, he recognized them, they were in school together, they were Yuta’s classmates. He screamed (or was his friend screaming?) Yuta’s name and one of the guys decided to go after him.

 

“Hey, we trying to have some fun with your princess and his friend here, why are you here?” He felt a punch in his stomach and he couldn’t do anything much, his friends were still fighting when he felt someone step on his hand. After a while, he reached to Yuta’s side grabbing his hand with his still good hand.

 

A neighbour called the police and the big guys went out running, he doesn’t recall anything else.

When he woke up there was a huge bandage covering his hand. At his side, Jaehyun was being treated in a seat, he was complaining a lot to the nurse, making faces, telling her how much his wounds hurt. At his other side was Yuta, with a huge bandage in his head. A nurse got close to him asking him about his mother which they couldn’t reach by phone. 

 

Yuta started waking up a few minutes after, just when his parents entered the emergency room in which they were, Yuta was grumpy most of the afternoon because of his headache, he was also really beaten up, they told him he should rest for a couple of weeks because of a broken rib. They waited with him until his mother came to get him.

  
  
  
  


Two weeks later was the first time he could see Yuta after the incident. He was grounded all that time, for getting in trouble and instead of calling the police like he should, he went out to fight (his mind was screaming so hard when his mother was scolding him, he wanted to tell how much Yuta it meant to him, but he couldn’t, he just accepted all her words). The japanese boy was still badly hurt, which only made their rencounter frustrating, Taeyong wanted to touch him so badly.

 

“Hey, you don’t look that horrible now” was the first thing Yuta told him when Taeyong entered in his room.

 

“You look like crap, also.”

 

“You know I’m always beautiful, don’t lie to me.”

 

Taeyong laughed while sitting in a corner of Yuta’s bed, he took one of his hand gently caressing with his thumb, when he looked into his eyes they got swelled up with tears. Yuta smiled sadly. 

 

“Apparently, they’re going to kick out those guys from school, they attacked another of the boys this week”

 

“Yuta, I was so scared…” He started to cry against his free hand, he felt one of Yuta’s hand caressing his head. 

 

“Don’t cry on me when I can’t hug you, stupid.” Yuta said, trying to get close to the other boy. His ribs were still healing but he could move a little. Yuta tried his best to hug him, but he failed when he felt a pang on his chest, making Taeyong cry even harder. “Come, lay down beside me.” He said.

 

“I think this is the first I see you cry like this… not even when your parents got divorced…”

 

“It’s because you’re different.” He said between hiccups. “You’re the only thing that I can’t afford to lose”

 

Yuta stayed quiet for a while, reading Taeyong face, he always felt overwhelmed by Taeyong’s words, they made his thoughts fuzzy. “Sometimes I wonder what would have been in my life if we hadn’t met in that resort” 

 

Taeyong smiled stopping crying. “You would be a bigger disaster.”

 

“Yeah, probably, you know when we were in school together that was the only time when my grades were decent enough… I think I’m not good in many things, but you motivate me to do better… “

 

“I feel like it's the other way… you had been my bigger support all this years, I owe a lot to you and your family… “

 

“Well, now you know… I love you… “ Yuta closed his eyes quickly which made Taeyong laugh.

 

“You're the worst. I love you too, dumbass” 

 

Taeyong kissed Yuta’s cheek being careful of the rest of his face. Both of them looked really bad at the moment, he laughed of their misery. 

 

“I can’t even kiss you like this…” Yuta laughed at him. 

 

“Hey, I was thinking of being of studying kinesiology…”

 

“Why? You’re horrible at biology…”

 

“I know, but I want to take care of you…”

 

“You already take care enough of me. But if this would make you study better, I’m glad.” 

 

He smiled arranging himself being careful of not moving Yuta too much. He kissed the boy in the crown of his head. 

 

“I need to take care better of you, so this won't happen again, ever.”

 

“You just need to be there for me if it happens again, like you did, that’s all that matters to me.”

 

“Always.” Taeyong kissed his hand looking him directly in the eyes watching how Yuta squirmed under his touch.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
